


Art for "Our Memories Are Numbered" by Rufflefeather

by alby_mangroves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Our Memories Are Numbered" by Rufflefeather, created for the Teen Wolf Big Bang 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art and Divider

**Title** : Art for "[Our Memories Are Numbered](../../../602627/chapters/1086379)", [](http://teenwolf-bb.livejournal.com/profile)[ **teenwolf_bb**](http://teenwolf-bb.livejournal.com/)  story by [](http://rufflefeather.livejournal.com/profile)[ **rufflefeather**](http://rufflefeather.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:[](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/profile)[ **alby_mangroves**](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Fandom:**  Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing:**  Derek/Stiles  
 **Characters:**  Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski  
 **Rating:**  PG-13  
 **Media:**  Conte Crayon and charcoal on Riegel Natura  
 **Warnings:**  None  
 **Disclaimer:**  I own nothing. No harm or disrespect is intended.  
  
 **Story Summary:**   _Stiles’ Jeep grinds to a halt, he sees someone running through the rain, he's not expecting it to be Derek. He's not expecting a Derek without any memories either, or an Alpha pack that's coming for all of them. He probably should've, because lately nothing goes the way he expects._

 **Notes:**  Thank you t [](http://mushroomtale.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mushroomtale**](http://mushroomtale.livejournal.com/)  or the Beta help, you're wonderful! Thanks also to[](http://obliqueo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **obliqueo**](http://obliqueo.livejournal.com/)  and to [](http://amphigoury.livejournal.com/profile)[ **amphigoury**](http://amphigoury.livejournal.com/) for being perfect GSD partners and for their fantastic advice on this art. RUFFLE, YOU DID IT! You know I adore you and I'd draw for you in any fandom, any story, any time. Congratulations on a wonderful story, and thank you for letting me do this with you (again)!  <3

 

 

**1\. Cover Art**

 

 

**2\. Divider**


	2. This Is Where It Hurts

 

**2\. This Is Where It Hurts**


	3. Protect Dad!

 

**3\. Protect Dad!**


	4. All I've Ever Done Is Make Your Life Harder

 

**4\. All Ive Ever Done Is Make Your Life Harder**

Thank you for looking!

♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
